A New Beginning
by William Smith
Summary: A story revolving around Albert Wesker and how I would have made him. How I think Wesker should have got the way he did. Filled with romance, suspense, and drama.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone this is my first fan fic so I'm eager to know you alls opinion. Also I don't own Resident Evil so don't sue me :D happy reading gents.

Prologue-The first Paragraph Is based on a Chapter in Resident Evil 1 the Book.

Wesker awoke groggily stepping up from the hard metal floor. The last thing he remembered was Barry's gun connecting with the back of his head. A thick fog clouded his mind and he felt weak, as if he was going to throw up. His limbs shaking, he was on both his feet now. _Bastards took my gun its ok I'm still in control this is still my game. _Looking ahead he spied the mesh door; stumbling towards it he threw himself against it. With a shaking hand, he pulled it open _got to watch out for monkeys. _As he stumbled down the room the mechanical hum from the machines pounded his ears. A scything claw ripped into his left shoulder tearing the thick vest and reaching tender flesh. Blood was dripping from the wound. Wesker ignored it and slumped down on the terminal, reaching into his vest for the launch codes. Punching them in, a sweet voice filled his ears: "5 minutes till explosion all personnel evacuate." At that second Wesker heard three thumps behind him _what the fuck._ Three Ma2's faced him down; two jumped on him, pinning him down while one laughed wildly dancing around them. Wesker swatted blindly at them. For some reason blood filled his eyes as they tore at his limbs ripping into his stomach and coming out with bloody prizes. _Tyrant! _Wesker saw the massive shadow towering over him. He didn't see the tyrant himself, but he saw the shadow. _Sweet revenge_ Wesker thought. Through reddened vision he saw the Tyrant rip one of the Ma2's in half, black blood spilling into Wesker's torso. The scene slowly faded as Wesker's eyes closed. After that Wesker thought no more.

"He has the perfect DNA. He might take to it, he might end up like all the rest, but I have faith in this one." One of the scientists stepped aside to reveal a body floating in a stasis tube. "Who is he and where did you find him?"

"His name is Albert Wesker he worked for White Umbrella, but at the time he was doing a mission for them with the S.T.A.R.S."

"How did he die?"

"Our clean up team found him in the power room. From the cuts it looks like the Ma2's did him in."

"What will the virus do to him?"

"If it takes to the cells it will make a super human per say, this by increasing his senses to super human level, as well as adrenaline boosts his muscles giving him the appearance of a normal human but with extra strength as well as speed. He's what every human dream to be." Thunderous applause was heard from the room.

The scientist's fingers dashed across the keyboard a broad grin forming on his face. The green water began to drain from the tank filling the white tubes with the liquid transferring it into an empty tank for research. A metal spinal cord that ran up Wesker's back began to unlatch allowing his body to slump to the bottom of the tank. Through three long needles inserted into his chest, a white liquid pumped into him, stopping a few seconds later. The scientist glanced over at a monitor showing Wesker's new cells as well as a few DNA strands. _Everything's going according to plan_ Wesker's eyes blinked open all of a sudden.

_I'm alive? This isn't possible those stupid Ma2's killed me with the Tyrant. I feel so alive, so vivid, so powerful. My whole body feels like a war machine. My senses feel so heightened. I can see, hear, and smell better. Ah, its all clear to me. Apparently I'm the first to have been injected with the G virus and have it take how it's supposed to. That's the only explanation for this new power, these new senses, this new life._

"You're awake." The scientist said that with great pleasure, Wesker noticed. "I'm glad to see you alive Albert Wesker, but I doubt you see the same towards me." _Son of a bitch that's Greg Reynolds basterd always gives me lip and short changed me just because he was my so called superior._

"Ah what time has done to you Greg."

"Glad you remember me Wesker. Even with your strength, I doubt you could break through that double reinforced Plasti-Glass, an Umbrella version of Plexi-Glass, except much more powerful." Wesker smiled for the first time in a long time _well see about that you son of a bitch. _With that, Wesker launched his fist into the glass chipping only a piece of it off. This made Greg jump with laughter

"Seems my experiment isn't as powerful as he thinks he is. It's 12 layers of reinforced Plasti-Glass." Wesker flashed him a grin and threw his fist into it even harder. Much to Greg's surprise, a large crack spread throughout the tube. "Oh shit," he said running for the door. One more hit and Wesker was out. Seems he greatly underestimated the G virus's power. As Greg fumbled for the keys to the door, he heard shattering glass behind him. "You always loved experiments just this one's going to be the one to end it for you." Unnaturally quick, Wesker dashed up and grabbed Greg by his throat, lifting him high in the air.

"Don't do this Albert! We can accomplish so much, please don't." Wesker smiled as he noticed another much longer cage on the other side of the room "Cerebrates," he mumbled. Walking to the computer, Greg in hand, he punched in a code dropping the latch off the door to the cage. "No, Wesker don't do this please," Wesker opened the door and flung Greg in. "It's good to be back," he said as the Cerebrates ripped into Greg's chest, their bloody teeth finding blood and pulp and flesh for the first time in a long time.


	2. Meet The STARS

Present Day In A Bar

"Well why the fuck not?" a man said, mouth set in a thin line.

"Hmmm let's see work, yoga, personal time?" Claire Redfield said.

"It's just one date, come on!"

The man was James Atkins, trying as hard as ever to win a date with Claire Redfield, an up and coming S.T.A.R.S member.

"Why are you so god damn persistent? If I said no once I said it a thousand times to you. We go through this twice a week. NO."

"We do the same job, in fact were on the same team, and I can find time for a date but you can't? There has to be a reason why! Am I unattractive?"

"That's beside the point; the point is, I don't have time for dates - not yesterday, not today, and not tomorrow, so leave me alone."

"Fine, Claire, fine. When you see me on a date though with someone who's not you, don't come crying for a second shot."

With that closing statement he left.

Claire's house a few hours later

Claire was biting down on the eraser of her pencil while she shifted through a few papers. "Budget cuts," she mumbled. She twirled the pencil expertly between her fingers; she wasn't all that interested in this paperwork but who was? She heard a ringing down the hall "Damn phone."

Claire was a bright girl. She was 21, 5 feet 9 inches, she was very beautiful, but surprisingly single. She spent few years searching for her brother Chris Redfield before joining the S.T.A.R.S. She could kill a man 150 different ways with her hands and could do wonders with a gun. She's been through a lot so the S.T.A.R.S missions don't shake her. She's competent and an excellent member of the team.

"Claire? It's Justin I just got some news."

"What is it?" Claire asked urgently.

"Captain wants us down at office ASAP he said."

"Really? For what?" Claire said.

"Don't ask me. He just called me and said phone up all the S.T.A.R.S I got news."

"I'll be there in ten. Bye."

"Bye," Justin said and hung up.

The man was Justin Chin a fellow S.T.A.R.S member. He was a competent hacker as well as a chemical and weapons specialist. He could assemble a stationary chain gun in less than 2 minutes and mix any kind of chemicals you needed. He had black hair, was very skinny but tough, and was about 6 feet 1. He was being 22 years old. He was a funny guy around the office but in the heat of danger he could be kind of flaky.

Claire grabbed her keys and was out the door. She got in her 2006 Scion TC. She wondered what this big news was but didn't ponder too long. She'd find out soon enough. "What the fuck?" Her headlights hit a shadow canine in sheep faster than any dog she'd ever seen though. She grabbed her berretta out of her glove box and jumped out the car. Her head cocked to the side as the shape dashed into the trees. She had good night vision but could not see a thing. Whatever it was let out a howl. It sounded different though, a wet lifeless howl. It dashed across the street. Claire fired one of the slugs and pounded it right in the rib cage, which to her surprise was exposed. The bullet knocked the thing into the bushes, but it skittered off before she could take a closer look. _That's fucked up what was that shit_ she thought. She got back in her car and made it to the station. Claire smiled seeing the whole gang in the office talking and chatting waiting for the captain. She walked in and hung her jacket up as she was greeted by Justin.

"Hey you look bad; what's got you shook?"

"Oh, it's nothing, just something I saw on the way up."

Justin, nosy as ever, persisted. "What did you see?"

"It's nothing Justin. I don't want to bother you with it."

"Fine Claire if you don't want to tell your best friend in the whole world what you saw on the way up here, that's fine.

"What did Claire see?"

The man who spoke was Brian Adams the team's copter pilot and demolitions man. He was a big guy about 6 feet 5 with a broad chest and shoulders. He was a good guy, very likeable. He had a wife and three kids at the young age of 29. He had short hair in a military buzz and always carried around a custom M1A1 while on the job.

"I didn't see anything. Justin is just being nosy."

"Lay off. Justin doesn't pressure a lady into something she doesn't want to do." Brian said as he winked at Claire.

"You know what? Fuck you Brian, you always take her side." Justin said with a grin playfully hitting Brian in the shoulder.

"Because I was taught real young that the ladies are always right," Brian grinned.

"Can't argue with you there man." James said finally speaking up.

James Atkins was a short guy with a good build and a good heart. He was the teams expert on all locks. He could break into any door with ease. He was also a back up pilot. He had shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes and was 24. He carried around a custom Colt Python with him at all times. He was also a fan of the shotgun. While he was portrayed as a loser, always being rejected by Claire, he was a good guy. He was a heavy Opera attendee and someone that always had your back.

At that second the captain walked through the door.

"How's it going kids?" The captain said with a broad grin.

"Pretty good cap just swapping old sex stories and crazy things we did as kids." Brian said with a laugh.

"Sounds like fun; too bad I missed it."

"So what's this emergency cap?" James said.

The captain was a real nice guy. He called the S.T.A.R.S kids because he was the oldest - only a mere 32. His name was Michael Becker but everyone called him Mike. He had a brown hair cut in a buzz and was big, standing at 6 feet 2. He had a good build, was stocky, and could hold his on in a fight. He used to be a convict and robbed 2 banks. He got out on good behavior, cleaned up his act, and became captain of the S.T.A.R.S. He had no family and no relationships. He was just waiting for the right woman.

"You see, a famous scientist name Greg Reynolds was working with a virus. I'm sure you're all familiar with it now, it's been all over the news for the past 6 years. The T virus is very dangerous. Well, he used another called the G virus to bring back a man from the dead. The man's identity is unconfirmed, but we believe he's still in the compound with the virus on the loose in that compound; who knows what's going on. It's very dangerous. The compound is not big, so this should not take to long, but we need to be careful. Brian, prep the chopper, James, pass out weapons, Justin, assist James, and Claire, go pack up the equipment LETS MOVE."

Well loyal readers heres chapter 2 hope you enjoy chapter 3 will be coming out soon. Pitch me some ideas for the story some opinions cmon readers!


	3. The Lab

Run down apartment building

If it wasn't the stucco walls, the tacky flimsy drapes, or the inch thick blankets, it had to have been the corpse in the middle of the room that made Leon feel a sick nostalgia for his own home. Working as a cop for a small town south of Detroit, Michigan which was basically run by Umbrella, Leon Kennedy figured this would serve as a good cover up for his snoop work into Umbrella. He had heard a lab was here where they where doing some heavy human experimentation. While on patrol he heard of a building very near the lab where a murder was. He figured he should look into it. A slender woman in a knee length red dress appeared at the door.

"Do we have a deal?" she said

"Fine just give me the codes."

"Remember, all I ask is that you take this," she said tossing him what appeared to be a PDA.

"And download the door codes files and anything for the main lab in California."

"Sounds good. You're not coming?

"No, I have to take care of a few things. Meet me back here after you're done for the drop off."

"Sure, maybe we can do lunch or something."

"Maybe." With that, Ada disappeared.

Ada Wong and Leon Kennedy had been partners in the past and had done many dealings with each other, but either of them could double cross the other one in half a second. Ada was a beautiful woman with short hair and a body every man wants. Leon, on the other hand, had short blonde hair and an athletic build.

Leon smiled after she was gone _Ok get her files and then find out what's going on in that lab for myself._ Leon slipped out the door of the building. He'd probably get blasted for leaving a crime scene he offered to investigate, but this was more important. Leon walked casually across the street and down the road into a heavily wooded area. Walking a little more than half a mile up the dirt path, he noted a small white building ahead. It seemed quaint enough as he walked up to it and entered a series of digits on a numerical pad. The door opened; behind Leon, the room's light was flickering on and off and one door to his left was rocking on its hinges. _Oh shit this looks bad_ Leon reached for his custom Desert Eagle as he slipped in the door. Leon heard a low mewing sound in the corner _are you fucking kidding me? _The zombie lunged for him as Leon side stepped and slammed the butt of his gun into the zombie's head, knocking it to the floor. Half of its brain was exposed. Besides missing a foot, half its rib cage was removed while the other half was cracked. Firing, letting a hot metal slug sink into the zombie's brain, white fluid flew all over Leon. _Ah fucking gross_ the bullet split the zombies head in two, but much to Leon's surprise, it got back up. _What the fuck I fought these things before that's not supposed to happen._ The thing lurched towards him, blood dripping into its eye and down its throat. It lunged and grabbed his arm moving its blackened teeth towards his arm. Cold putrid breath filled all of Leon's senses as he drew his pistol up and dug the butt of it deep into the zombie's brain, switching the pistol around and firing 3 times all into the left side of the brain.

This time the zombie dropped for good. The smell filled the air around Leon causing him to gag. Leon switched his flashlight on. Taking a good look around the room it appeared to be a medical bay with a few stretchers and some cabinets with broken medicine bottles strewn every where. Leon walked over to the zombie turning him over to read the name tag. "Jason Gilroy." It didn't ring a bell; must have just been another drone, Leon assumed. Leon took his leave from the room back into the hallway. The corridor held 3 more rooms and a door at the end of the hallway. Approaching the second room, Leon pushed the door open. It had a mesh screen with 6 cages and all the bars were bent and broken. _Well that sure doesn't look good. _ There was a shelf with more broken bottles. He assumed they used to be tonics and food maybe. There was a scratching sound behind him. _What the fuck._ It was followed by a little laugh, then more scratching then the clicking of claws. A crashing sound and Leon quickly looked over to see a fallen cage. Leon was thrown to the ground by a small force hitting him in the chest. Silver glinted in his face as the monster raised its claw and struck Leon in the chest, cutting open his shirt and leaving 3 long scratch marks, blood dripping.

Quickly, Leon raised his Desert Eagle and fired emptying the last of his clip into the monster, sending it sprawling onto the ground a few feet away. _Fucker. _Leon ejected the spent magazine, throwing it to the ground, and loading another from his back pocket. Leon picked up the creature. It was small, about the size of a human skull. It was green, with spines running along its back and 3 scything 2 foot claws on each hand. _This it some fucked up shit, _Leon thought. Now advancing into the final room in the hall way, it was the only one with a working light, Leon switched his flashlight off. The room has a metal desk with a laptop on it, a bed in the corner, and a few paintings. _Must be have been a room for an employee; bingo, found a computer _Leon thought as he pulled out the PDA. Plugging a cord into the end of the PDA and one into the bottom of the laptop, his fingers flew across the keyboard putting in codes he got from Ada and downloading the mainframe onto the PDA. Leon sat down and waited for it to finish. _That bed sure looks comfortable._ _Maybe I can lay down rest my eyes for a few minutes, _Leon thought. He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes with a satisfied smile. As he fell into a sleep, a hungry wet mewing sound came from the closet and a figure stepped out.


	4. Good To Be Back

Umbrella Labs

Wesker finished watching the Cerberuses devouring Greg Reynolds's body. Now what lay in the cage was a putrid mutilated corpse. "Hmmm what did ole Greg leave for me?" Wesker asked himself. Wesker walked towards a table and thumbed through a few papers finding nothing of interest in them except the security and door codes. He made note of them while he went to a closet. "Wonder what's in this closet." Wesker opened it up to find a few fine Italian suits along with a few pairs of expensive loafers. Slipping into a pair of loafers and a suit, Wesker felt good. He grabbed the codes and put them in the jacket. "What in terms of weapons, though," Wesker asked himself. Spying a large metal chest in a corner, Wesker opened it. Nothing in it but just a few papers some pens and pencils which Wesker thumbed through. Finally, looking at himself in the shard of glass on the floor he noticed 2 things: one, his skin was very cold, not clammy, just cold, and two his eyes where a deep shade of red. _Well with no weapons well just have to see what's up._

Unknown to Wesker was that one of the buttons Greg pushed before his death was to release the T virus into the ventilation shafts. Wesker walked to the keypad and looked down at the screen. _Danger! Air is unstable.Cleaning now_ "Hmm not like it will help if the virus already infected all the employees." Wesker looked through the codes then punched in the correct one to open the door. With his heightened sense of smell the first thing he noticed was the smell, which made him gag.

He was in a hall where he suddenly saw 2 zombies shuffling towards him. _Well this should be fun, get to test out the new abilities._ Wesker looked at one zombie. It was slack jawed with a busted knee cap and an eye hanging out of the socket. Wesker lunged forward, grabbing the creature's hand and popping its elbow out of place. Then hitting it with a back hand across the face that made it reel back, it lunged forward, this time connecting with Wesker's fist. Wesker felt bone crack under the blow. The zombie's cheek bones rippled blood, and mucus covered Wesker's hand from breaking its nose. Blood dripped from the zombie's eye. Wesker then extended his hand and ripped the zombie's throat out. Hand covered in black blood, he pulled out a bloody string, once again hammering the zombie's head with a fierce blow. Cracking the skull, it dropped.

_Now for the second one _Wesker hit the zombie with a kick to the head sending it falling hard into the metal wall. Then kneeing it in the stomach, Wesker drove his fist right through the zombie's head coming out with a fist covered in blood and brain matter. _Well that's real pleasant this new power is amazing._ Walking down the hall, he entered the chow hall. _Funny a place like this has a chow hall._ Wesker walked to the back of the kitchen, finding what he was looking for: a long cooking knife. He was about to leave the hall when a loud scream echoed all around him. A twisted looking creature walked in from the opposite set of double doors. Its whole body was made of muscle stretched across its frame to look air tight. Its green skin tightened when it saw Wesker. It let out a loud roar and spit what appeared to be acid which dissolved the table. It was human in shape with 2 massive arms along with 2 muscled legs. It had 1 giant eye that took up the majority of its face. Wesker twirled the knife between his fingers looking casually at the beast. It spit a large acid glob directly at Wesker._ Shit_ Wesker tucked and rolled behind a large metal crate, just dodging the acid. It began spitting acid rapidly now as Wesker crouched and dodged his way towards the creature. Wesker was just about to it when something unexpected happened; the creature extended its arm a good 3 feet and connected with Wesker's chest, sending him skittering into a table.

"Nice trick, here's mine" Wesker said and with unnatural speed, power, and accuracy he hurled the knife at the creature's eye. It sliced directly through the eye and out the back of the creature's head. Blinding it only seemed to piss it off as it started spitting more and more acid. Wesker managed to duck and dodge his way up there and land a kick directly at the creature's head. It reeled back, pain filling its senses as Wesker hammered its chest with more and more blows until eventually Wesker's fist broke through the creature's flesh and he pulled its black heart out. Wesker dropped the thing as the creature fell to the ground. _Umbrella has seemed to up the bet and design monsters like this._ Wesker moved to step over the fallen creature and Wesker walked through the double doors the creature came in.


	5. A Traitor And A Loss

S.T.A.R.S Office

Claire walked into the tech room grabbing a few gadgets: PDA, mini disc reader, and laptops. Piling them into a box, she exited them room. She felt a sudden tug on her arm pulling her into room ending up face to face with James.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she asked angrily.

"I got to tell you something," he said, voice hushed.

"What's so important we're going to be late then get bitched out?"

"You know Richard from Deltas?"

"Yea who doesn't?" Claire replied

"He's a rogue agent; he works for a small branch of Umbrella known as C.U.T.S: Clean up Tactics Squad. He was sent there to take care of corporations that are causing the company trouble."

"So Umbrella wants the S.T.A.R.S. out of the game?" Claire asked.

"It looks that way. We need to deal with him."

"Do you have proof?"

"Right here," James said producing a small disc from a jacket pocket.

"Where did you get that?"

"I was getting the guns together when I stumbled onto his backpack. I accidentally dropped it and it fell out," James said trying to mask his face.

"So you're saying you stole his backpack, and being nosy as you are, rifled through it and found this?" Claire said.

"Basically, but put it in the mini disc reader and see."

Claire grabbed the disc reader, pressed a button and a small screen unfolded. Claire pressed another button and the disc tray popped out. Inserting the disc, the screen flickered to life and an image of Richard appeared. He was holding a cell phone and pacing around the room.

"Don't screw this up Richard we are relying on you here. If you fail, this could topple our department."

"I won't, Joseph. I have the S.T.A.R.S in my pocket. A mysterious chopper accident won't let them make the connection to me or our department. It goes like this: I get sick, there's an oil leak, chopper blows, then I move onto Alphas.

"My faith is in you Joseph. Out."

The disc ended.

"What do you think about that?" James asked.

"We have to take this in our own hands. We don't have a lot of time. Both choppers are getting ready to leave," Claire said.

"Agreed. We have to move fast, though. I say we just kill the rat and warn the Deltas."

Justin stepped in from other room.

"Seems like a solid plan but your going to need help. We need to split! Claire and I will take care of Richard. James go warn Deltas," Justin said.

Through gritted teeth James agreed. He thought he might be able to make his move on Claire now, but he had to agree.

"Claire, go take all this equipment to the chopper. Tell Becker we're going to be about 10 minutes," Justin said while grabbing his Berretta and moving up the stairs.

James was in a brisk run down the hallway to the Delta chopper pad. He glanced at his watch. _SHIT I got 3 minutes to go across this fucking building. _He took off into a break neck run, pushing people out of the way and taking the stairs six at a time. _Less than a minute shit hope they're doing better than I am._

Claire was quickly walking towards the chopper, carrying about 10 bags full of weapons and tech. She reached the chopper in about a minute.

"What's going on where's Justin and James?" Mike asked.

"They're going to be a little late captain, 10 minutes. Can you hold for that long?"

"Ten minutes, and not a second longer. We can leave without them. I'm warning you Claire, find them."

"Yes sir."

Justin was trying to remember Richards's room. If he was so sick then he would be there. _A23 _Justin remembered it with a smile because he was right next to it. He pulled a credit card from his wallet and went to work on the lock. _4 basic tumblers too easy_ Justin pushed the card in and the door gave away. Richard was sitting on the bed gun aimed to Justin's head.

"Nice for you to drop in Justin you have only made my job easier."

"Fucking traitor, I'll kill you."

"I could kill you before you cocked that Berretta so don't try," Richard said.

_Tuck and roll tuck and roll. _At that second Justin jumped rolling in mid air. Richard fired 3 shots. 2 hit the stomach and 1 hit the upper thigh. Justin rolled over, pointing his Berretta directly at Richard's head, but at that second Claire dashed in the room.

"I heard shots Justin!"

Richard trained his gun on Claire's head "Don't fire Justin, or she dies," Richard said with a maniacal look.

With a last shot of adrenaline Justin jumped through the air in front of Claire. Richard fired 2 shots, hitting Justin's chest. Claire fired 2 shots into Richards's head; the metal slugs sank into his forehead slamming him back in the wall.

"Justin! Your going to be ok, I promise, it's not that bad," Claire said, eyes tearing up.

"Ah Claire, I'm kind of screwed. 5 shots, it burns like hell. I never been shot before," Justin said.

"You're going to be fine Justin I promise she said taking him in her arms, his blood soaking through his shirt.

"Claire I always wanted to tell you something," Justin said through ragged gasps.

"What is it?" Claire said, tears streaming from her eyes now.

"Claire I love you, I loved you since the first day I met you," Justin said, eyes closing.

"I love you too. Don't die Justin, don't die, please don't die."

Shortly after, the medics came and took Justin to the medical ward in critical condition.

"I'm sorry about Justin, Claire. You don't have to go on this mission if you don't want to."

"Thanks for your concern Mike but I'm not letting you all go alone."

"You're a good member, Claire. Now where's James?"

James ran up the stairs seeing the chopper blades start to whirl.

"Don't go! No oil! Crash! Traitor!" James spluttered.

"What? That's impossible! Everyone's here, except Richard…"

"He worked for Umbrella to sabotage S.T.A.R.S. He's dead now."

"We'll fix this right away. Thank you, James, we're all in your debt."

"It's fine. I'll explain more when I get back, but I'm fixing to get left behind."

Five Minutes Later

"Sweet, I made it back in time."

"Barley, James, don't let this happen again."

"Ok take her up we're off!"


	6. A Not So Friendly Meeting

Umbrella Office

Wesker had not taken much pleasure in killing the Cyclops type monster. Approaching the end of the Chow hall he walked through the door bringing him into a hallway with several doors. _I sense life which obviously shouldn't be here _Wesker thought. Walking into the only lighted room, a wide grin spread across Wesker's features. _Leon?? What could he be doing here? Sleeping at that; how pathetic.c I have a mind to let that zombie approaching him eat him, _Wesker thought, letting out a mirthless laugh. This in turn lured the zombie away from his prey to something more active.

"You can't be serious, really?" Wesker asked it with a smile.

"I mean really, you vs. me? I think the winner is obvious."

The zombie growled and lurched toward Wesker who was holding a wide grin on his face. Wesker drew his hand into a first and threw it right into the zombie's face literally sending his face directly out the back of his head.

"Gross. My hands half submerged in zombie blood," Wesker said, the grin still standing fast.

The zombie wasn't able to move. He held Wesker's fist, his hands just flailing on Wesker's coat. Wesker withdrew the fist and launched a kick at the Zombie's chin which broke its neck and sent it to the floor. _Now to deal with Leon. _ Wesker walked towards the computer picking up the PDA. _Wel,l gathering top secret building plans. Aren't we bad Leon?_ After flicking through the PDA Wesker pocketed it, walking over to Leon, and taking his Desert Eagle and 2 spare magazines from his person. Leon was startled by this and woke.

"Wesker? What the fuck! I heard you were dead," Leon said, his eyes widening.

"Well, things change Leon," Wesker said cryptically.

"What the fuck does that mean? If you're dead you don't come back unless…….." Leon said trailing off.

"Articulate aren't we Leon? I didn't expect you to understand so fast. In fact, I didn't understand immediately. I didn't ask for it," Wesker said, laughing.

"But it's never taken to a human. If they did that you should be like them," Leon said pointing at the zombie on the floor attempting to get up.

Wesker crushed its skull with his foot and continued talking.

"Well, in my half sleep I understood that I had the perfect DNA that would take to the virus and here we are Leon."

Leon's hand flew to his holster which was empty. Wesker let out a laugh.

"Missing your peashooter are you?" Wesker said, laughter ringing from his cold voice.

"You fuck, what are you going to do kill me?" Leon said, fear in his voice.

"No Leon, what do you see me as? A savage? A barbarian? Why would I kill you when there's much else I could with you Leon? Like asking you when the S.T.A.R.S are going to arrive?"

"No idea what your talking about; I'm freelance. I haven't heard from the S.T.A.R.S."

"I see. Well, I really can't leave you here to warn them. Don't worry, I won't kill you," Wesker said bloodlust rising.

Faster than any human Leon had seen, Wesker grabbed his wrist and pulled him close hitting him in the back of the head with his arm. Wesker grabbed the unconscious Leon and tossed him over his back like he was a rag doll. Wesker took him to the final unopened door at the end of the hall. There were 2 cerebrates in tubes in there floating in the water. Wesker threw Leon in front of the tubes walking over to the left corner of the room. He popped the back off the security camera and moved a few wires. It began to beep and human then began its rotations. He then walked over to the tubes and set the cerebrates waking time to 1 hour. _Now this will be fu,n_ Wesker thought, setting off in stride towards the security booth.

S.T.A.R.S Chopper

"Ok, Delta," Mike said over the roar of the chopper.

"We should be descending on the facility in 30, no problems?"

Claire was checking the guns with a tense look on her face. James was examining his extensive collection of lock picks at his waist. Mike had moved to the cockpit with Brian to make sure of the time. This was usually how the team looked before a mission. None of James's flirt attempts or Justin's quick wit. It because he was up in a hospital bed and was all business. Either way, Claire had a bad feeling about this mission.

"Landing in 20, stay on your toes kids," Mike said.

"Can you tell us anything more about this mission cap?" Justin said.

"Well it's an Umbrella facility. Small and recently all reports stopped coming out of it as well as campers complaining of the smell. Since it's small we shouldn't have a lot of trouble, but no reason to be careless," Mike said, giving everyone a look.

Claire remembered her first mission. It was kind of boring -- an office building where they thought there might be some odd activity but it turned out it was a cat in a vent chasing a few rats. None had been as calm as that. She loved action, so she didn't mind, but today she wouldn't mind it being a cat in a vent. The chopper was so humorless without Justin it pained her to think about him.

"We're doing down. Be ready. Pass out the weapons Claire."

Claire sighed and began to go to the racks to pass out the weapons.


End file.
